The Big Bang Theory: The Child Factor
by originalobsesser
Summary: Meet the kids of Sheldon and Amy, Penny and Leonard, and Bernadette and Howard: Maddie, Paige, and Chloe. All three girls are nine years old, have been dancing since they were two, and are best friends. There never seems to be a dull moment with this family. And it just gets better. They're about to experience something that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

"He should be here any minute." Amy told her daughter, Maddie, who was sitting on her lap. Sheldon was late, yet again, for her dance competition. But this one was special. It was nationals, and it was her first time having a solo at nationals.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Maddie sighed.

"Hey, cheer up. Do you really think your father could forget about nationals?" Amy asked.

Maddie shrugged. "It's possible. He's forgotten about competitions before."

A knock was heard at the door. It was a stage manager. "I need any 7-10 solos you have."

It was time for Maddie, Paige, and Chloe to do their solos. The girls held hands as they walked to the wings.

"I love you guys." Paige said.

They hugged, and it was Maddie's turn.

"Next to the stage please welcome entry number 17 in the 7-10 solo category, this is Maddie performing 'In My Heart'." The Announcer announced her on.

Everything seemed to be going fine. In the audience, her family was watching proudly. But that all changed. After she did a turn, she ran off stage. She forgot her solo.

Maddie ran into the wings crying. Chloe and Paige ran over and hugged her.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. I just blanked out." Maddie sobbed. "I can't believe I just did that."

"C'mon. Let's go see your mom." Paige comforted.

In the audience, everyone was shocked.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. Let's go see her." Amy said, and her, Penny, and Bernadette went to see the girls.

They were walking in the hall backstage looking for them when Maddie ran up to Amy and hugged her. Amy picked her up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wish Daddy was there." Maddie replied.

"Oh no. Uh, Maddie?" Chloe tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Sophia's here." Chloe pointed out. Sophia was the girl's biggest rival, and the biggest mean girl in school.

"Of course she is." Paige rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Sophia walked over to them. "Well that was pathetic."

"Oh, and what exactly are you doing here? Trying to beat us? Again? After we keep beating you? That's pathetic if you ask me." Paige shot back.

"Ohhh snap!" Maddie and Chloe joked.

"Whatever. I'm positive I'm gonna beat you this time." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"That's because I forgot my solo. It's not like you're better than me. In your dreams, maybe." Maddie pointed out.

Just then, Chloe heard her name be announced. "I gotta go. But this isn't over! We will win!" She quickly hugged her mother then went to do her solo.

Sophie just rolled her eyes again and walked away.

"She does realize if she keeps doing that her eyes will get stuck like that, right?" Maddie smiled.

Amy, who still had Maddie on her hip, laughed. "I don't think she does." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "C'mon. Let's go watch the girls."


	2. Chapter 2

Paige went to the wings, and Amy, Maddie, Penny, and Bernadette went back to sit down with Howard and Leonard. And to their surprise, Sheldon was there waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Maddie ran over and hugged her father. "You made it!"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sheldon smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen next to the stage in the 7-10 solo category please welcome entry number 19, Chloe with 'Dream On A Star'." The announcer announced.

Maddie sat on Sheldon's lap, and they all watched Chloe.

After everything going on with Maddie, Bernadette and Howard weren't so sure if she would be able to pull this off. But she was amazing. She even got a small standing ovation. Her mother and father were so proud of her.

After she performed, she came out in the audience to watch Paige. Howard and Bernadette both gave her a big hug.

"You were so good!" Bernadette smiled as Chloe sat on her lap.

"I think that's one of my favorite dances." Howard added.

"Good because it's my favorite solo!" Chloe said happily. She leaned her head on Bernadette's chest.

"Someone's tired. Are you gonna be able to do your trio and group dances?" Bernadette asked.

Chloe nodded. "I'm probably just gonna fall asleep." She joked. Bernadette smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Maddie." The owner of the competition came over to where they were sitting. "We wanted to give you a chance to dance again."

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Of course. We know in the professional world you don't get second chances, but this is a dance competition. Would you like to dance again?" The owner replied.

Maddie nodded. "But can I go a few numbers after Paige? She'll probably wanna see me."

"Sure. Come with me." The owner smiled.

Maddie hugged Sheldon and Amy then followed the lady to the wings.

"You'll go two numbers after Paige, okay?"

Maddie nodded. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

"Next up please welcome entry number 18 in the 7-10 solo category, this is Paige performing 'Creme De La Creme'." The announcer announced.

"Go Paigey Mack!" Maddie and Chloe yelled.

Paige flipped, turned, kicked, and everything in between. She was incredible. Penny and Leonard were so proud.

When Paige walked off, she was surprised to see Maddie stretching. "Hey! Are you going again?"

"Yeah! Isn't that awesome?"

"Duh! Good luck!" Paige ran into the audience to watch her.

When she got to her family, Penny and Leonard hugged her.

"You were amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Penny smiled.

"How did you learn how to do all that?" Leonard questioned.

Paige shrugged. "Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know!" She giggled as she sat on Penny's lap.

"Alright judges dancing for a second time we have entry number 17 in the 7-10 solo category, Maddie with 'In My Heart'." The announcer said.

"GO MADDIE!" Chloe and Paige yelled. "WERK IT!"

Maddie was doing everything beautifully. She even made it past the part she forgot. It was all good, but then the music started to skip.

Amy and Sheldon both got nervous, hoping she wouldn't let that bother her. And she didn't. She just kept going. Everyone clapped.

"YOU GOT THIS MADDIE!" Chloe and Paige cheered. Then, the two started singing the song. Since they watch each other practice, they know the songs by heart. "You can stay here a while in this hotel heart! People come and people go everyday!"

With Paige and Chloe singing and everyone cheering her on, Maddie felt confident she could finish. And she did. She ended with a bang, receiving a standing ovation from the crowd. She walked off smiling, very happy with herself. Sheldon and Amy were prouder than ever of their little girl.

Once Maddie got off stage, she ran into the audience to find her family. But since everyone had gotten up to head to the dressing room, she ran into them in the hall. Sheldon picked her up and held her tight. "I'm so proud of you." He smiled.

"I can't believe I actually did it!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well well well. I guess someone finally did something not terrible." Sophia smirked, walking up to them. "I was wishing you could freeze again so I could have something to gossip with my friends about, but I guess not. So really, that was awful."

Maddie's smile faded. "Whatever Sophia."

"Believe it or not, it's actually not whatever me. You made the music skip on purpose so you can get a higher score, and everyone knows it." Sophia demanded.

"No she didn't! I was with her the whole time she was backstage, and we weren't even near the music! And do you really think she would do something like that? Maddie is one of the nicest people I've ever met! I can't see her doing anything even close to bad!" Paige defended.

"Thanks Patrick." Maddie smiled at her friend.

Paige smiled back. "Anytime, Matthew." She winked. When the girls were younger, they made up boy names for each other. Paige was Patrick, Maddie was Matthew, and Chloe was Chase.

"You do realize that our parents just heard everything you said to us, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but I can't get in trouble because if any one of you try to get me in trouble, then I'll just tell my dad, who, BTW, is a police officer, and my mom, who, BTW, is a lawyer, and tell them that you're doing all this to me! So HA!" Sophia replied vainly.

"Not if we tell them first." Paige pointed out.

All three girls smirked at each other. "Go!" Maddie yelled, and they ran to where Sophia's parents were standing. Their parents followed them.

Sophia raced after them all. "Hey! Wait!"

Everyone explained what was going on, and Sophia's parents understood completely.

"She can be a bit of a hassle. I am so sorry for all the damage she's done." Her mother explained. Sophia's parents then went to talk with her.

"You three should probably get ready for trio." Penny pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls went and got changed into their trio costumes. They then started practicing, occasionally goofing off.

There was a knock on the door. "I need any duos and trios you have."

The girls walked to the wings excitedly. They went over their dance a few more times just to make sure they had it, then it was their turn.

"Alright skipping ahead just a little in your program judges next up we have entry number 20 in the 7-10 duo/trio category, this is Maddie, Chloe, and Paige performing 'I Want It'." The announcer announced them on.

"Go girls!" Their family shouted from the audience.

It was going great, but then Bernadette noticed something was wrong with Chloe's headpiece. It was falling down. As it fell down to her eyes, she prepped to do an aerial. She couldn't see a thing.

"She can't see and she's gonna do an aerial? She's crazy!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Well, she is your daughter." Howard joked.

Bernadette smiled and rolled her eyes. Fortunately, Chloe landed her aerial safely. The headpiece began to fall down to her chin. But Chloe just kept on smiling and dancing.

"The poor girl!" Bernadette said.

By the end of the dance, Chloe's headpiece was on her neck. But she still performed perfectly, keeping up with Maddie and Paige. The girls ran off stage happily.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Chloe smiled.

"That was awesome!" Paige exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Maddie said. The girls ran into the hall where they ran into their parents.

Bernadette picked up Chloe. "How did you do that?"

Chloe shrugged. "You expect me to know?"

Bernadette smiled. "Well you were the one doing it!"

"Uh-oh. Sophia and Dylan, 2 o'clock." Maddie pointed out.

Dylan was Sophia's best friend, and was possibly worse than her.

"Dylan's so gonna slaughter our faces off." Paige stated.

"She can do that?" Leonard asked.

"She's like a rabid wolf in sequins." Chloe replied. "So just to be safe, we should probably go to the dressing room."


	4. New One-Shot (Update, Not A Chapter)

Hey people! So I posted my first one shot! This certain one involved Chloe! Post one shot requests including the characters from this story and I'll write them! I have another one for Chloe in the works! It's her being sick with the flu, like Bernadette mentioned in this one shot. As you can probably tell, Chlo's my fav, since Bernadette's my bæ ;P


End file.
